After the Bombing
by Fangtasy Junkie
Summary: No longer a one shot. Assumes books 1-7 and explores an alternate choice on Sookie's part after the bombing at Rhodes. This time she rides on the Queen's plane instead of driving back like an idiot.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the Queen's plane I can hear the soft hum of the twin engines as I stare at Eric's coffin. After working with Barry to find the survivors I called Mr. Cataliades to find out where the vampires had been taken. Since it was daylight they had to be stowed somewhere until dark and had been taken to a basement not far from the bombing site. The demon lawyer gave me directions and informed me that the Queen was arranging transportation for the survivors in her retinue to get out of Rhodes. I took a cab to the building and soon after we were escorted to the plane.

Sunset is now roughly an hour away and I'm in a private cabin towards the back of the aircraft. Normally I don't think I would have been allowed access to a vampire while they were vulnerable but after my efforts today no one argued when I insisted that I be near Eric. The concession was that we would be given a private chamber so that I wasn't around the others when they woke. Considering that some of them were injured it was as much for my safety as it was theirs. I've been around vampires long enough to know that accidents happen.

It's strange to look at this coffin and know that my bonded is inside, temporarily dead. I knew that vampires were dead during the day of course but seeing Eric in a coffin is a different thing altogether. It forces me to think about the fact that he was almost killed today – finally dead – and I briefly entertain the idea of climbing in there with him. That seems like some sort of breech of etiquette though so I restrain myself and wait for him to wake up.

I don't understand the significance of the bonding ceremony that Eric and I performed in that hallway but I have a feeling that it was a big risk for him. Questioning Andre the way he did couldn't have been very safe and I'm thankful that he stepped in when he did. I've always trusted Eric and it doesn't bother me that we are bonded, whatever that means. I've felt tied to him since he had amnesia anyway and find myself thinking of him as 'my Viking.'

Suddenly I feel a hum of emotion that isn't mine and before I can sort out what it is the lid to Eric's coffin opens. He sits up like something out of a Bela Lugosi movie and we just stare at each other for a long moment without saying anything. Finally I find my voice and speak without really thinking.

"Yes."

Eric's eyebrows furrow slightly, no doubt confused to wake up on a plane and see me staring at him.

"Yes?" he asks.

"You asked me a question in the ballroom and I dodged it. The answer is yes."

Understanding slowly washes over his features and he climbs out of the coffin coming to stand in front of me. Slowly he drops to his knees putting us at eye level for a change. Taking my hands in his he searches my face before responding. The expression on his face is one that I haven't seen since he was Amnesia Eric. This incredible vampire, this thousand year old warrior is on his knees and the emotion that I see in his beautiful features is… hope.

"You loved me Sookie?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

My throat is too clenched to speak so I nod in response.

Eric is silent for a long moment and I start to wonder if I made a mistake by admitting this. Just when the silence is becoming too much he asks, "And do you love me still?"

I see now why he took a moment to speak. His throat is as tight as mine and now blood tears are pooling in his eyes. I can't believe that the Viking is crying and it shakes me to my core to see him so vulnerable again.

"I do," I manage to squeak out.

"Say it, Sookie. I need to hear it," he says. "Please."

"I love you, Eric. I never stopped."

I see a single tear escape and run down his porcelain cheek before his mouth crashes into mine and we are kissing like it's our last moment on Earth. The hum I felt earlier is louder now and washes over me in warm waves. Pulling me forward from my chair, Eric leans back on his feet and I straddle him there on the floor.

My own tears start to flow and mix with his as we kiss desperately, salt and blood. He breaks our embrace and lays hundreds of tiny kisses on my face, my eyes, my neck. "I love you, Sookie," he breathes between kisses. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I thought I lost you," I sob. "I was so scared that I wouldn't get you out in time. I thought…" I sob and hold him tighter.

"I'm here, lover." he whispers in to my hair. Pulling back slightly he meets my eyes before continuing. "You saved me, Sookie. You came for me and Pam when you should have been running out of the hotel."

I nod. "As soon as I knew what was going on I ran straight to your room. I didn't have a key so I had to make a maid give me a master."

"You came straight to me?" he asks with surprise. "Not to Bill or Quinn?"

"You were all I could think about. They never even entered my mind," I respond and for the first time I feel slightly guilty that they really never did. "They're okay though. I told Mr. Cataliades what was going on and he started some sort of evacuation. The queen got out too but she's hurt pretty bad. He says it will take a long time for her to heal."

"She's lost body parts then. They grow back but it's a long, painful process." Eric says. "We're on a plane. The Queen's?"

"Yes, everyone in her retinue was offered transportation; most of them took it. I have no idea where we're going. I was too busy trying to get to you to ask."

"Get to me? Where were you?"

"After I got you and Pam out I helped find the others. There were a lot of vampires that didn't make it but still plenty more that were buried in the rubble. I helped find them and got them covered until they could be transported." I pause for a moment before adding, "Andre didn't make it."

Eric goes still and is silent as he processes this information. I start to slide off of him so that I can sit beside him but he gently holds me in place.

"No, lover. I've been too long without your touch."

The door opens and Pam strides in, quickly scanning the room. With vampire speed she is beside us and she drops to the floor, hugging us both. I didn't jump this time; I guess my nerves are just too worn out after all that's happened. Still, the oddity of the vampire sandwich here on the floor does not escape me and I chuckle before removing one arm from Eric to hug Pam.

"Thank you, Sookie," Pam says before leaning back on her heels. "Alright, that's enough sappy shit," she says and her monotone is back in place. "We're landing in New Orleans soon. The Queen lost both of her legs and Andre's finally dead. This is not good, Eric."

"She will be vulnerable to a take over while she heels and without Andre to guard her she will be even weaker," Eric agrees.

"Wait a minute," I interrupt. "You mean her legs are – what – going to grow back?"

"Yes. Vampires can grow back anything they lose – except for our heads, of course. It's a long and painful process though. She will be unable to rule during this time and will probably be challenged," he says.

"We have to either get as close to her as possible or as far away as we can, and fast. The shit's going to hit the fan," says Pam.

Eric looks at me for entirely too long before responding, "Closer. Much, much closer."

It sends chills down my spine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No longer a one shot. I should warn you that while I try to stick to canon for the most part I read A LOT of fan fiction so sometimes I get mixed up. Also, there are a lot of things I disagree with about Sookie's character development (or more accurately, lack thereof) in the series so I will represent her a bit differently. This is my second attempt at fan fic and the first non-one shot; I'm open to constructive criticism. I should also warn you that I'm a big fan of lemons…**

Pam and Eric exchange a meaningful look before she turns to leave.

"I'll make the arrangements," she says and closes the door behind her.

Eric is still holding me like a child though he has moved into the chair I started out in. Normally I would be offended by this sort of treatment but I'm just so glad he's alive (well, undead) that I really don't care.

My mind is still reeling from the events of the day and the emotional exchange with Eric. I had been avoiding our talk for a long time now although he clearly wanted to discuss our time together. I had been so afraid that he wouldn't feel the same as me and I just couldn't bear to risk the rejection. Now that we had finally admitted to loving one another I was left with a lot of questions about us.

"Eric?"

"Yes, lover?"

"I'm sure I should be asking questions about what that little exchange with Pam meant just now but I'm not sure I'm ready to hear it just yet. Before we land and rush off to join yet another seriously messed up vampire situation, I need to understand what's going on with us."

There's that emotional hum again. This time it's… fear? No, not fear exactly; more like trepidation (an old word of the day)? Caution?

Eric's chest rumbles in a low laugh and he looks at me thoughtfully before stroking my cheek. Still on his lap, I meet his eyes and wiggle slightly out of nervousness. Of course the gracious plenty is evident and I silently curse myself for sending the wrong message. Even if part of me does want to jump him right now another part of me is insisting that we need to finish this discussion.

He grunts a little from the contact and blinks slowly.

"You are m–," he stops himself.

"I've thought a lot about why you always rebuff my advances and refuse to yield to me," he continues. "For a while I thought you hated me."

"I've never hated you, Eric."

"Never?" he asks.

I shake my head.

"I will refrain from using the word that offends you so much if you will just be with me, Sookie. Only me."

"I can't belong to someone who doesn't belong to me, Eric. That's why I get so upset about you calling me yours. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be involved with someone who sits on a throne and enthralls fangbangers every night, feeding from them, having sex with them?"

I fully expect Eric to get pissed off and push me off of his lap but instead he looks shocked. His face, which is generally so devoid of expression, is awash with a myriad of emotions I can't quite separate. Then he laughs. He laughs? What the hell is funny about this? I don't think it's funny at all!

"This is why you rejected me? You thought I was bedding those worthless creatures? Sookie, I haven't done that since I stayed at your home. I'm _yours_."

I'm stunned. My mouth opens and closes several times before I manage to get anything out.

"You haven't? But that was nine months ago. You… you're _mine_?"

"I thought you knew."

"I thought you meant 'mine' like I was an asset or something you could possess. I thought it was one-sided."

"I suppose that's my fault. I certainly played that card with Compton to keep you near me. I was drawn to you and although I didn't love you yet I had to be near you. It was convenient."

I think back to the night that I left Eric on my porch for a date with Quinn and my heart sinks. How could I have been so cruel? To be fair, Eric sucks at communication. Maybe I do too. Getting back on track I think of the shooting at Stan Davis' compound in Texas.

"Always the pragmatist. So the bullet in Dallas? Was that so you could track me?" I ask.

"Yes and no. I wanted to keep you safe and it would help me locate you; know if you were in danger. Really, I just wanted to be closer to you though. After the maenad attack you were inside of me; I wanted to be inside you too."

"It's a testament to how screwed up my life has become that I think that's kind of sweet," I say. "So, when did you decide that you actually wanted to be with me? Not just have sex with me, I mean. You seemed to want that from the night we met."

Eric gives me his trademark smirk and raises one sexy eyebrow.

"Yes, I did," he breathes. "I still do."

His arm that's been wrapped around my back now slides under my shirt and his hips buck slightly as he leans in to kiss me. All thoughts of conversation slip away as my concentration leaves me. All I can think about is Eric and his kiss. When you've had a thousand years to perfect your technique it's really quite impressive. Add to that a fully erect gracious plenty, a near death experience and the promise of more danger soon to follow? Well, let's just say I wasn't fighting it. Not one bit.

Suddenly I have the urgent need to get all of his clothes off – like right _now._ I kiss him so hard that I scrape my lip on his fang and reach down to untie his pants. He's still wearing nothing but those black silk pajama pants I found him in and even they're too much.

Licking the blood from my lip hungrily, Eric pulls my dress up and over my head in one swift motion.

I manage to get Eric's pants untied in a frenzy that rivals vampire speed and stand up to remove my panties as he starts kissing my breasts. His kisses are hungry and in between licks be peppers them with little nips. Picking me up again, he lays me back on the floor and leans over me, pressing his body against mine. His weight feels so good against me that I groan.

His hands move lovingly down my abdomen and slip between my legs as I lick the outline of his jaw. My tongue traces the contours of his ear and he moans into my neck. His thumb rubs against my nub as he slides in one long finger, followed by another. Gripping his shoulders, I arch my back and moan again as he whispers in my ear.

"Your crazy campaign to save Bill."

"What?" I gasp.

"That's when I knew," he says between placing open mouth kisses on my neck.

Curling his fingers into me, he finds my sweet spot and continues, "Before you were staked."

"Ohhhhhh. God," I moan. What started as a response turned into praise.

Suddenly I cannot wait one moment longer. I don't care that we're on a plane; I don't care if the damn thing is going down right now. I just have to have him inside me.

With a light shove he allows me to flip him somewhat and I crawl on top of him, resuming our earlier position. Straddling him I lift myself up and position him at my entrance before looking into his eyes.

He thrusts his hips up towards me and the warmth that spread through me earlier overtakes me. I realize now that it's love; my love and his love are echoing back and forth across the bond, crashing into one another and making me drunk.

"I used to dream about this," I breathe, lowering my body to meet him.

He groans as I slide myself onto him, answering with my own deep moan. Going slower than I'd like in order to take him after so long, I bury him to the hilt. We're still for one reverent moment as my body adjusts and then slowly, I begin to rock against him. Never breaking my gaze, Eric growls low in his throat. I think it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard until he follows it with a whimper.

Suddenly I feel like the damn has burst. Everything I've been holding back comes tumbling out and I can't stop the stream of thoughts that want out. Thrusting harder to take him all in I start pouring my heart out to Eric.

"I've missed this _so_ much." _Thrust._ "God, you feel _so_ good." _Thrust._ "I've missed you… I love you… I'm sorry." _Thrust._ "Eric!"

"I love you so much," he responds. "Do you know how hard it's been not to do this?" he asks as he picks me up and puts my back against the wall. "I've wanted you so bad," _Hard thrust. _"For so long."

"I'm yours. I'm yours!" I scream as I near the edge and start seeing sparks.

"Look at me," he commands and I try to comply as my eyes roll back in my head.

Somehow I manage to meet his beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you really, Sookie?" he asks with unexpected seriousness.

"Yes." Tilting my head, I bare my throat for him and his fangs puncture my skin just as I fall over the edge.

My muscles start to spasm and I take him with me after a few more deep thrusts. We practically slide to the floor and I'm sitting in his lap again while he licks my neck to close the puncture wounds. After a few moments of frantically hugging him to me, panting, my breathing slows and I manage to speak.

"Stupid Bubba."

"What?" Eric laughs and it's that deep, beautiful sound most people never get to hear. It's the sound that I think of as only mine.

"At Russell's. I wanted you so badly despite being hurt. My good girl morals went out the window and then Bubba showed up."

"Yes. It might have saved us a lot of trouble. I wanted to kill him at that moment," Eric agrees, chuckling. "Then I had to go seduce some asshole to get you a car."

"That's right! Did you actually sleep with him?" I ask.

"You mean did I fuck him? Not quite, I barely managed to get out of it. The things I do for you, woman."

"Wow. I'm really sorry, Eric. I kind of dragged you into that whole thing and… I guess it's my fault that you were put in that position."

"It's fine, my love. I was willing if it meant that you got out of there alive."

My love? This new term sends a warm tingle spreading through my stomach. Pull it together, Sookie.

"Really? Eric Badass Northman? I can't believe it."

"Is that how you think of me?" he laughs. "Badass is my middle name? I like this."

Planting one more kiss on those gorgeous lips I extricate myself from Eric. I don't want to but my leg is starting to cramp and it's unavoidable. I stand shakily and look for my dress.

"So, I guess the whole plane probably heard that, huh?" I blush.

"Pretty much," comes Pam's voice from the other side of the door. "We're about to land."


	3. Chapter 3

We finish getting dressed and leave the room just in time to pile off of the plane with the rest of the impromptu passengers. Eric quickly ushers me into a limo and I briefly wonder how they managed to get travel arrangements set up so quickly. I guess when you're the queen of Louisiana style is a necessity – even when a vampire summit just got bombed and you're missing your legs.

Inside I see Mr. Cataliades, Russell Edgington and Pam. Amazingly, the demon lawyer is wearing a well pressed suit but, like most of the vampires on this flight, Russell and Pam are still in their sleep clothes. I can't help but giggle when I take in Russell's attire: a royal blue and yellow striped pajama set. Somehow this seems fitting for the vampire King of Mississippi, who inexplicably strikes me as the most human vampire I know.

Pam is looking perfectly comfortable next to him in a pink and cream lace slip which I guess might pass for a dress at Fangtasia if it were red or black. Add in a topless Eric in silk sleep pants and it looks like I've crashed some bizarre slumber party. All that's missing are the pillows.

"Your majesty." Eric nods deeply to Russell.

"Your majesty," I echo with an awkward nod. I really have to ask Eric to explain the proper etiquette for humans to address vampire royalty some day.

"Northman, Miss Stackhouse. I'm so glad to see that you both made it out." Russell smiles as though this wasn't a major crisis. He might as well be making idle chit chat at a dinner party.

"Please, your majesty. Call me Sookie."

"And please, call me Russell. I understand that you were a great help with that little mess back there, Sookie. We are all very grateful to you."

_Again with the endearing understatements._

Eric puts his arm around my shoulder rather proudly. "My Sookie is an amazing creature."

Blushing, I pretend to suddenly find something very interesting in my lap. "Well… I was just doing what anyone would have done, really."

"My dear, most people would have done the smart thing and ran. You are not just anyone."

Eric is inwardly beaming beside me at Russell's compliment; either that or he's rejoicing that for once I didn't embarrass him when he called me his. I can feel the happiness and admiration through the bond. _I have to talk to him about this whole bond thing later and find out what it means._ _Does it just mean that we share our emotions? What else did the blood exchange do?_

Pam snickers at this and pulls a True Blood from the mini-fridge. "Yes, thankfully Sookie has a knack for always running in the worst direction."

Okay, time to change the subject and make the hungry vampires focus on something else. I look out the window. "Where are we going anyway?"

Eric speaks up. "The Queen's compound. Sophie-Anne will be safest in her own home, surrounded by supporters. What are your plans, Russell?"

"Oh, I think I'll stay for a few days and see what shakes out. Bartlette is on his way back to Indiana and will keep an eye on Mississippi until I get back."

_You know, the usual, his tone implies._

"Area Five will show our support as well. Pam, do you have your cell phone somewhere under there?" Eric gestures to her tiny slip.

Without batting an eye, Pam pulls a slim pink phone from between her breasts. "Actually, yes. It was in my coffin."

_But she's not wearing a bra_, I think. _How did she do that?_

Eric nods like magic didn't just happen. "We'll need to make arrangements for the next few days once we get settled."

Pam puts the cap back on her empty bottle and starts texting. "Of course. I called Felicia and Clancy from the plane to confirm that we survived. You can just imagine the panic when the news coverage started."

"Indeed." Eric looks thoughtful.

I know that look. It's the one that says he's plotting away and we'd all better cancel our plans for the foreseeable future. I repress a sigh.

By now we had joined the long line of vehicles to enter the gates of Sophie-Anne's compound. Since we were all in limos the overall effect was that of a wedding – or a funeral. Apparently the cars that contained royalty had special flags on the antennas so we were waived around one side and went straight to the front entrance. Human valets were on hand to park the cars and opened our door as we arrived.

Mr. Cataliades, who had been engrossed in a computer tablet throughout the trip, suddenly came alive. "We're still working on a final casualty count but it appears that all of the monarchs have been accounted for." Looking to Russell he adds, "We should catch up later."

Russell nods and exits the car, immediately joined by two of his royal guards. Eric follows with Pam and I in tow, leaving the demon lawyer to climb out last. He steps aside to talk someone as I survey the palace.

It's surreal to be here again after the wedding massacre. Part of me expects to see heads rolling across the floor but as we step inside I'm relieved to find that everything is clean and orderly. It's like the war between Sophie-Anne and Peter Threadgill, the finally dead vampire who was once the king of Arkansas, never happened.

It seems so unfair that Sophie-Anne should survive all of that just to be nearly blown up and lose her legs. Despite her attempt to control me through that awful Andre I always liked her. Though she is just 5'2 and looks sixteen years old, there is an air of grace about her that's hard not to like. With her perfect features and refined clothing she just looks too sweet to be evil.

A member of the royal staff sees us to our rooms in the east wing of the complex. He quickly explains that Pam's room is next door to mine and Eric's; Bill's is on the other side of hers. I wonder briefly where Bill is. I fully expect him to come rushing up at any moment to warn me of Eric's evil ways again. Ugh.

Our room, if you can call it that, consists of a bedroom and a sitting area with its own private bathroom. As can be expected, it is ridiculously opulent and the bed is piled high with rich fabrics. Steel shutters are mounted on the windows for daylight hours in stark contrast to the crystal chandeliers.

Eric had resumed his Sheriff persona the moment we arrived (of course) and now exudes authority despite being half naked. How the hell does he do that?

I realize that I must have been staring again when he wags an eyebrow at me. "You should take a shower and relax while I see about getting us some clothes."

That sounds like a great idea so I readily agree.

Placing a kiss on my forehead, Eric turns to leave. "Please do not leave the room while I'm gone. Okay?"

"Sure," I mumble and he's gone.

_Where does he think I'm going to go? Sheesh. _

I'm squeaky clean and wrapping myself in a super plush bathrobe when I hear a knock at the door. I hesitate both because I'm wearing a robe and because I'm not sure if I should answer. Eric didn't say anything about not answering the door but maybe he thought that was implied? In a sort of compromise I go to the door and, without opening it, ask who it is.

"It's Bill, sweetheart. You can open the door."

Of _course_ it's Bill. I should have known.

Reluctantly, I open the door and step aside so he can enter. "Hi, Bill. How are you? Were you hurt at all?"

"Nothing serious; I am well. Are you okay, Sookie? I was worried that you may have been hurt."

"I'm fine, really; just a few bumps is all. Not bad considering how I usually come out of these things." I laugh but Bill doesn't seem to think it's very funny.

"Oh, lighten up! I just need some coffee and I'll be right as rain."

"Sookie, listen to me. I realize that I was not very forthcoming with you about vampire politics during our time together. Perhaps that was a mistake."

"Yes, I know. You wanted to protect me, etcetera," I interrupt.

He gives me a very stern look which is kind of amusing since he always looks stern anyhow.

"There will be panic as a result of the bombing and some may try to take advantage of what they perceive to be weakness in the chain of command. It is important that you stay close to Eric and do as he says."

I'm so god smacked that I simply don't know how to respond. Bill is telling me to stay close to Eric? What the hell?

"I know that you are very hard headed and reluctant to follow our ways but it is in your best interest to play by the rules for the next couple of days."

"Okaaay. And what does that mean exactly?"

"It is very important that you stop fighting the word 'mine,' for starters. When Eric claims you, you should appear accepting. Also, in public or around anyone that you do not know, you should not interrupt or second guess him. He cannot appear to have his authority challenged by anyone right now, even you. Do you understand?"

Of course he doesn't know that Eric and I finally worked out the whole 'mine' thing earlier so I can handle that. I'm sure he's expecting a much bigger fight than he's about to get on this matter and I briefly consider feigning one just to get on his nerves. Instead I sigh.

"Okay, Bill. I can handle that."

Now it's his turn to be stunned into silence. He looks at me suspiciously but finally nods his head.

"I am glad."

"Listen, Eric's going to be back any minute and I'd rather not start another pissing contest. No offense, but do you mind?" Gran would roll over in her grave but then again, Gran never had to deal with territorial vampires.

Bill leaves and sure enough, not five minutes later, Eric is back with our new clothes.

"Why do I smell Compton?" Eric asks as he tosses clothes on the bed.

"You'll note that the room may smell like Bill but that I do not," I reply, proud that for once I had the forethought not to hug the offending vampire.

Eric crosses the room and hugs me, snuffling my neck. "Mmm. Jasmine and sunshine."

"Eric Northman, I do not smell like sunshine! There's no such thing and besides, I've been in a blacked out pyramid for the last several days." I laugh. "What does Bill smell like to you anyway? I can't smell him."

"You wouldn't. I don't know how to explain it in human terms. Could you tell me what pizza tastes like?"

"No, I guess not. I know what you smell like though: the ocean in winter."

"That's impossible, Sookie."

"If you say so. Go take a shower; I really need to find some coffee."

After giving me the strangest look he assents. Showering and dressing quickly, he pulls on deliciously tight jeans, a V-neck t-shirt and ankle boots, all black. I can't help wondering how he managed to find something his size on such short notice. Now that I think of it, I haven't seen a lot of size six vampires running around either so someone must have gone out before we arrived. My outfit consists of black leggings and a long grey silk button down shirt with ballet flats. How is it that I always end up better dressed at these things? I have got to start letting Pam go shopping with me.

Eric eyes me approvingly. "So what did Bill want?"

"Basically, he told me to listen to you and _behave_ myself." I snort.

"And how many pieces did he leave in?" Eric laughs.

"Just the one. For once I think Bill had the right idea," I sing song and gesture towards the door dramatically. "Lead the way, Viking. There has to be a coffee maker here somewhere and we're going to find it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews. As one person pointed out I did make a small mistake regarding Bill's injuries from the bombing. In the books one side of his face is badly burned when Sookie rescues him. I apologize for that and I'm sure that it won't be the last mistake I make.**

**I try to more or less stick to canon but I might get chronology wrong or god knows what so I hope that you can still enjoy the story. Also, I apologize for any typos but I don't have a Beta and I do try my best to catch them. On a side note, can you believe Word doesn't recognize 'vampiric' as a word? WTF, Word?**

Eric's jaw positively drops. Huh. I've never seen _that_ happen before. I feel shock and confusion but it isn't mine; I could have called that one without the bond.

"What? Who are you and what have you done with my Sookie?"

"Ugh! Listen, okay? I really am going to get cranky soon. There's a reason that Amelia sets the coffee up every day." I start tapping my foot impatiently. "Is it so hard to believe that a near death experience and attending a vampire summit may have opened my eyes to a few things?"

Recovering somewhat, Eric crosses his arms. "So what can I expect from the person imitating my Sookie?"

I sigh _again_. "I've always trusted you, Eric. Remember the orgy? I hardly knew you – and now that I do I cannot believe you wore lycra. Anyway, your pragmatism makes me nervous sometimes but you've never done me wrong. After everything I've seen this week I'm willing to admit that maybe there are a few things I don't understand so well so I'm going to follow your lead. K?"

"It's about time." There's that wicked grin he's so known for. "We need to talk more about this later but for now, let's get your coffee before I ruin a good thing."

"Thank you. Finally!" And with that, we set out on Mission: Coffee.

Luckily, it turns out that there is in fact a coffee maker in the palace. It's in the kitchen where the human staff congregates in between playing gofer and being blood donors. At least I assume they're all donors. I don't know since I haven't actually seen any yet. Maybe they just aren't as obvious in the Queen's compound. If that's the case I appreciate the touch of class.

None of them are particularly loud broadcasters so it's easy to drown them out. I get a few snippets of useless information but I'm relieved not to hear anything worrying. One of the royal servants gets me a giant cup of coffee (with real cream even!) and I'm content to follow Eric around wherever he may go. Wherever turns out to be a sitting room off of the main lobby where everyone else seems to have gathered.

There are probably twenty vampires in here and among them, three regents. I spot Russell, the King of Mississippi; that slimy Felipe de Castro, the King of Nevada; and Stan Davis, the newly appointed King of Texas. For once Stan is not wearing his totally unnecessary glasses that make him look like a dork. I wonder if they got broken during the bombing.

Mmm, this coffee is good. I would say that it's better than sex but that was pre-Viking. Nothing is better than sex with the Viking.

Pam strolls over just as we enter and gives Eric a look. Great. More _looks_.

"There's going to be a party at midnight. You just missed the announcement," she says.

She couldn't have said what I think she just said. "A party? Now? Doesn't that seem kind of messed up with everything that's going on right now?"

"Not really," Eric explains. "It's not often that this many of us gather in one place. By being seen here tonight we're demonstrating our allegiance to Sophie-Anne. Some more genuinely than others."

"How can the kings be here though? There's no one to watch their territory right now and with all the finally dead doesn't that make them vulnerable?" I ask.

Eric smiles and I can tell that I'm finally starting to catch on to something. "You're right. That's why there are only three here right now. Russell had Bartlett to keep Mississippi and De Castro has his second, Victor, in Nevada. Davis will probably leave tonight because he hasn't been king for very long."

"He has to balance on a thin blade," Pam adds. "He can't appear weak by running straight home but he can't stay away long either."

Eric squeezes my hand. "I need to speak with Sophie-Anne, Sookie. Stay with Pam until I return."

I watch him walk away and think for the millionth time what an amazing butt he has. He peeks back over his shoulder at me and smirks knowingly.

"Calm down, sunshine. He'll be back soon." Pam snickers.

Embarrassed, I sit down in a wing back chair to enjoy my coffee, being careful not to spill it. This thing probably costs more than I make in a year at Merlotte's. Speaking of Merlotte's, I bet Sam is worried sick. I must have a million voicemails but my cell phone is destroyed somewhere in the wreckage. Damn it, I liked that phone because Eric gave it to me. I should probably find a way to call Sam and let him know that I'm okay but I really don't want to hear the usual crap about "those bad vampires" putting me in danger.

What Sam fails to understand is that I'm in their world now whether I like it or not. From the moment that Hadley told Sophie-Anne about my telepathy I was sucked in. It doesn't matter that I dated Bill or did work for Eric. It would have happened anyway. In fact, if I hadn't dated Bill I wouldn't have met Eric and I would probably be in a way worse situation right now. All in all, despite being beaten up, nearly drained, raped by an ex-boyfriend, staked, shot and several other unpleasant things, I've actually been pretty lucky. I could have been someone's pet by now if not for Eric – maybe worse.

"So I guess the party will be in the bowling alley?" I ask Pam.

She looks at me like I've lost it again. "What bowling alley? The party will be in the ballroom, of course."

"Oh, right. I guess you weren't there for that. When the fight broke out last time we were here Eric grabbed a head rolling across the floor and said, 'Bowling for vampires!' Then he let out a battle cry and jumped all crazy Viking style into the battle with his sword." I laugh. "Hence, I think of the ballroom as the bowling alley."

"Ah. That sounds like Eric." Pam laughs. "He is amazing in battle. Did you enjoy seeing him fight?"

I consider this for a moment before responding. "I guess I did if I'm honest. It was horrible and violent and I wish that no one had to die… but there was also something beautiful about it."

"You're going to make a great vampire one day." She smiles and I smirk.

"Pam, I have no interest in becoming a vampire."

As if she didn't even hear me, she says, "Let's go for a walk before someone insists on talking to us."

We head towards the back of the palace and eventually exit through giant French doors that lead to a garden. Well, I say garden but really it's too amazing to be given such a simple name. Like everything else here it's positively beautiful and completely over the top. The property is large by New Orleans standards, taking up several acres and surrounded by a high brick wall covered in white orchids. We stroll towards a long, thick row of red tulips and find a comfortable pace.

"Sookie, has Eric talked to you about the blood bond?"

"Not really. I mean we haven't exactly had time. When it happened I was just trying to get away from Andre and that awkward situation in the hall where Quinn showed up. Then, well, you know – the bomb and all that."

She nods thoughtfully. "When a vampire forms a blood bond with a human it is permanent. Normally this is done to control the human and the bond is one way – human to vampire. That's what Andre wanted to do with you. Since you and Eric already had feelings for each other and nothing ever effects you the way it should anyway, the bond is different, unique. You feel him too, do you not?"

I nod.

"You will always feel each other's emotions; you will grow closer and come to depend on one another more than ever. You will be very sad if you are apart for too long and will ache to see each other again."

_That's not so different than they way we already were_, I think. "So that's why I can feel his emotions now. I figured that part out but I didn't know it was permanent. I assumed it would wear off like when we've shared blood before. But he can control me now?"

"I don't know," she says. "You can't be glamoured so it's possible that this wouldn't work either and again, the bond is unique. Eric would never exert influence over you anyway so we'll probably never know. You shouldn't worry about that, Sookie."

I sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, it's done, right? What's the point? But wow, I can't believe Eric did that. He's not exactly the kind of guy that wants to feel human emotions."

"No, he isn't. He didn't have a choice, Sookie. If he hadn't stepped in you would have been bound to Andre. He would have taken you away from your home and used you against your will. Eric couldn't let that happen. He's taken a huge risk with this and although he escaped repercussions with Andre he will pay for it dearly."

"What do you mean?" _I don't get it. She just said that since Andre is dead everything is okay._

"He's literally tied his life to yours. It's _permanent_, Sookie. He's immortal and you're not. Do you understand?"

I suddenly feel as though the wind has been knocked out of me. "You mean when I die… it will hurt him."

"More than that; it will be like a part of him dies too. You need to understand what he's done for you, Sookie. This is serious."

I think I might faint but I can't feel my legs to sit down. Instead my hands go to my temples and I stare up at the stars as I pace in circles. How did this happen? Well, I know how it happened but – agh! This is all so unfair! What am I supposed to do now? I really didn't think this through when I got involved with Eric. I didn't consider that fact that I would die one day and he wouldn't. I guess I just thought that when I started to get old he would get tired of me. That would have hurt like hell but it made sense, didn't it? How could Eric – Eric Sexgod Northman who women flocked to and men wanted to be – stick around then? I never think things through.

Now I guess I don't have to worry about that. What I have to worry about now is killing him when I die. Not literally, I don't think – god, I hope not – but emotionally. I made Eric feel something and now he's going to be hurt for eternity. I already hurt him so much with Quinn and the whole rejection after amnesia thing.

Am I supposed to become a vampire now? I guess it's not so bad. I've gotten to know a lot of vampires in the past year... Some of them were pretty awful but some, like Eric and Russell and Pam, really seem to love being vampire. They love life. Could I love it too?

"Sookie, you don't have to think about this right now. You're young and if you drink Eric's blood regularly you'll age slowly so you have time. Don't take too much though; you're a danger magnet of the worst kind."

Just when I think my head's going to explode I feel a wave of calm roll through me. It's a welcome change and I cling to it for dear life as Eric walks up with Russell Edgington.

He looks very concerned and Pam looks a little guilty. "What's wrong, Lover?"

Considering that Russell's standing there I can't exactly go into it right now so I put on my crazy Sookie smile. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Russell looks back and forth between me and Eric. "Not that I doubted you, Northman but that was quite a show. You are in fact bonded to this pretty young woman."

"Huh?" I ask lamely. _I just said 'huh' to royalty. Way to go, Sookie._

"Mr. Northman here was talking to me when he felt your turmoil, my dear." He looks to Eric. "It's a shame that the only two people who saw it are gone. With Andre dead and Quinn who knows where it will be difficult to prove." Here he flashes a big smile. "I will claim witness to your bonding."

"Thank you, Russell. I am in your debt," Eric says.

"Nonsense, my boy! You united me with my beloved Bartlette and for that I will be eternally grateful. Besides, it is in everyone's best interest. I simply cannot stand Felipe."

Eric makes a disgusted sound. "Nor can I. Sookie would be very valuable in his casinos. I'm sure he plans on taking her but once the bond is announced he can't under penalty of death."

"Wait a minute," I interrupt. "You guys are talking like I'm not even in the room – garden – whatever. Felipe's trying to take me now?"

_I know I said I wouldn't interrupt Eric in public but this is getting ridiculous. Also, I know Russell so that's okay, right? _

"No one's going to take you, Lover."

"He will take Louisiana then," Pam interjects.

Russell nods at Pam and looks to me. "Yes, Filipe will see Sophie-Anne's injuries as a chance to take the state. As part of the Queen's retinue you would be under his control. I stuck around to make sure that he wouldn't start a coup anyway. Now it seems the stakes are even higher."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: (1) Sorry for the slightly awkward chapter transition. This came to me last night and I just had to add it. Please accept these lemons as my apology! (2) I have made another blunder (told you there would be more). The wedding massacre actually took place in the monastery, not the palace. Whoops. If anyone knows a good canon resource please share. If I go back to the books I promise you I will get distracted and disappear. (3) You guys have been so awesome about gently pointing out my mistakes and I appreciate that no one has brought out the pitchforks. You rock!**

Russell nods at Pam and looks to me. "Yes, Filipe will see Sophie-Anne's injuries as a chance to take the state. As part of the Queen's retinue you would be under his control. I stuck around to make sure that he wouldn't start a coup anyway. Now it seems the stakes are even higher."

Trying not to panic, I look back and forth between my vampire protectors. "So what do we do now?"

Three sets of fangs snick down and I'm met with fangy grins.

Lust and excitement fill Eric's eyes. "Now, we party."

I gulp. "Oh hell."

Russell and Pam saunter off, no doubt to do something nefarious, and Eric picks me up, tossing me over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I protest as my head bobs behind his back. The view is great back here, don't get me wrong, but I am not a sack of potatoes.

"We're going to get ready. There will be no doubt that you are mine," he laughs.

"I can walk, Eric. Put me down! Seriously."

"Seriously? No."

No kidding, he carries me all the way through the palace back to our room and sets me down in front of the bed. Before I can lay into him he's pulling my shirt gently over my head.

"Eric, it's midnight. Shouldn't we be heading to the party now?"

"We'll be fashionably late," he says as he nuzzles against me. He rubs his face sensuously against one cheek, then the other. He's like a giant cat; a very sexy cat.

Moving down to my neck he continues to nuzzle me and giving in, I kick off my shoes. I run my hands down his chest and under his shirt as he begins kissing my collar bone. Reaching behind me he unhooks my bra like a pro (of course he'd be a pro at that). I push his shirt up and he pulls it over his head. God, he is perfect. I trace my eyes all the way from his broad shoulders down to that sexy V at his pelvic bone.

"Beautiful," Eric says as he bends down to trace circles around my nipple with his tongue.

"Exactly what I was thinking," I respond dreamily.

He nips playfully at my breast while I run my hands up and down his sides, appreciating his muscular build. I unbutton his jeans and he pauses to remove them, toeing off his shoes. He looks at me with that trademark hunger I've seen since the night we met in Fangtasia and my knees go weak just like the always have.

"Lay down," he says and I comply.

Bracing himself with his arms he proceeds to cover my body with his and quite literally rubs himself all over me before removing the last of my clothes. As he slips my leggings over my feet he kisses my ankles, each in turn, then alternately licks and kisses his way up my legs.

He grabs my hips and pulls me to the edge of the bed so that my legs are hanging off and drops to his knees, just like he did on my couch when he had amnesia. I guess some things are inherently Eric, whether he remembers himself or not.

He nudges my legs apart with his face and kisses my folds before spreading me open. I remember that he liked for me to watch so I keep my eyes on him as he does. He looks up to see that I'm watching and gives me a pleased grin. When he finds me already dripping wet he gives a little moan of pleasure and rewards me with a long, slow lick. I bring my knees up and moan as he focuses on my nub, alternating between gently sucking and applying circular strokes of his tongue. My hips are rising up to meet him and he places one hand on my stomach to hold me still while he inserts two fingers with the other.

"Eric, please," I moan.

He curls his fingers up to hit some magical spot before slowly pulling them out and quickly pushing back in. "Please what, Lover?" He asks, followed by more thrusting and a little nip.

"Oh!" I cry out. "I need you… Please."

He gives me a devilish grin and climbs up me slowly before kissing me deeply. I taste myself on his lips and it turns me on even more.

He breaks our embrace and meets my eyes. "Say it again, Sookie. Tell me you need me."

His erection is pushing against my entrance and I buck slightly to reinforce my point. I meet his beautiful blue eyes, blazing with desire. "I need you," I breathe.

He presses lightly against me and the tip just barely slides in, teasing me. "I need you, Eric. I need you," I practically chant.

With an animalistic moan he finally grants my wish and fills me all in one deep stroke. Slowly, he pulls almost all the way out before burying himself again. He watches my face and keeps this torturous pace going until I think I'll scream. Finally I come, clenching around him and he moans deeply as he scoots me further up the bed. Without pulling out of me, he turns us on our sides and I sling one leg over his hip. Staring into my eyes, he begins building to a faster pace. His thrusts are harder now, more purposeful and my climax starts again as I cling to his shoulders crying out his name.

When the tremors subside I run my hand through his hair, holding it back from his beautiful face. He shudders and makes an unnecessary gasp as he follows me over the edge, filling me as he comes.

He holds me tight and places a kiss on my forehead. "You're amazing."

We lay there holding each other for a while before he looks at my neck. "The marks are almost healed. I need to bite you again."

He pierces his thumb with a fang and rubs the blood over what remains of the wounds from the plane. I can feel the slight tingle as it finishes the healing process.

"I don't want you to scar but I need to mark you while we're around all these people. I wouldn't normally do it anywhere so obvious, Lover. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Honey; I understand."

Eric stops and tilts his head at me inquisitively. Only then do I realize that I haven't called him that since he stayed with me. While he was under Hallow's curse I came to call him all sort of pet names which he seemed to enjoy. Uh-oh. Is this going to be weird now? I just called a thousand year old vampire with his memories in tact 'Honey.'

"Honey?" He seems to consider the term. "I don't think anyone's ever called me Honey before."

"I did when you had amnesia. I'm sorry; is that okay?" I blush.

For once his eyes portray his age and I feel a little wave of sadness through the bond. "You can call me anything you want," he says. "I just wish I could remember."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888

By the time we arrive the party is in full swing. I'm freshly bitten and Eric is back to his jovial, maniacal self. Even I can tell that we smell like each other so I know we just reek to the vampires. When he said he wanted to bite me and fuck me and rub himself all over me after my meeting with Niall I guess he wasn't exaggerating.

Pam approaches with a fangy grin that confirms my suspicions. "Sookie, you smell delightful." Her eyes close for a moment and she inhales deeply.

I roll my eyes. "Jesus, Pam."

"Bobby brought the Corvette by earlier," she says and hands us matching cell phones. "All of your contacts should be in there."

"Oh, thanks. Is the number the same?" I ask.

"Yes."

"How –" I stark to ask but I'm interrupted by the clinking of a glass.

Everyone stops talking and turns to face Russell who is standing on a small podium at the front of the room. A waiter comes by and hands me a gin and tonic, the only one on a tray full of champagne flutes filled with blood.

"Thank you," Russell addresses the crowd with a warm smile. "The Queen thanks you all for being here and welcomes you to her home. Tonight we celebrate the lives of those we lost in the bombing. We will not forget them or the people responsible." Here there is a collective hiss. "We would not be here tonight if it weren't for one very special young woman who came to our aid in a time of crisis."

Well, fuck me. I try to step behind Eric but he holds me firmly at his side and sends waves of strength and courage through the bond.

"Sookie Stackhouse was able to provide the crucial warning that allowed evacuations to take place. As you have no doubt heard by now she also lead the rescue efforts in the aftermath of the bombing saving countless lives.

Her bonding to Eric Northman, which took place at the summit under my witness, brings her further into the vampire community where she will be afforded all the protection and respect that she so truly deserves."

He pauses and looks at me. "You are herby awarded the official protection of the states of Louisiana, Mississippi and Indiana, Miss Stackhouse."

"Texas as well," calls an authoritative voice. I look over to see that it's Stan Davis.

Russell looks to him with a warm smile and bows. "Thank you, Stan. Louisiana, Mississippi, Indiana and Texas."

Then he raises his glass and every vampire in the room does the same. He faces back towards me and all eyes settle on the telepathic barmaid from Bon Temps. "Let us toast. To Sookie!"

"To Sookie!" the room echoes and a thrill of adrenaline runs straight through me. I feel like I could jump into a sword fight and kick ass right now. That must be Eric.

Everyone downs their glass and I try to nod gracefully before taking a giant gulp from my own. Eric's hand on my shoulder is reassuring and thank god the party resumes as Russell steps off of the stage.

Furious, I spin to face Eric. "What the hell was that about?" I stage whisper. "Did you know he was going to do that?"

"It had to be done, Lover. By helping us you exposed yourself and your abilities. Whereas you were relatively hidden before, you were thrust into the spotlight."

I take a deep breath and resist the urge to scream. "You could have warned me!"

"Calm down, Sookie. Now that the bonding has been publicly announced Felipe can't touch you."

"And four states pledged to protect a human," Pam adds in awe. "It's unprecedented, Sookie."

I groan and rub my face with my free hand. "Mr. High-Handed," I grumble. "Some things never change."

"Your majesty," Eric says to someone over my shoulder.

I snap back to something resembling normal behavior and turn to see none other than Felipe joining our little circle. As all vampires tend to do, he looks calm. His lips are drawn into a tight line though, the only indication that he's mad as hell. At least he's not wearing that stupid cape.

"Northman." His tone is icy. "How convenient that you formed a bond with Miss Stackhouse just before she reveals her talents to everyone. Between officiating the wedding and getting bombed, how _did_ you find the time?"

"How is Nevada?" Eric replies, ignoring the insinuation. "Did you lose many people?"

"Don't worry about Nevada," Felipe sneers. "It's your Queen you should be focusing on."

There is a buzzing sound and the Don Juan of Las Vegas pulls a cell phone from his pocket. He checks the caller I.D. and turns away from us with a glare in my direction. If looks could kill I would be dead. Apparently it was important because he heads for the exit and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Bill joins us and I wonder what he's been up to all this time. Now what? "You were right," he says.

"Of course I was," Eric replies. "I think he just got the phone call."

"Would you guys stop talking over my head and fill me in already?" I demand.

"Victor is moving to take Nevada while Felipe is in Louisiana," Bill explains. "He was counting on De Castro's greed and planned a coup while he was busy trying to take the state."

Eric smiles deviously. "Madden has always been ambitious. De Castro was a fool to make him his second."

Pam smirks. "With the bonding announced and Victor plotting in Vegas, he has no choice but to return home."

"I was really hoping he'd put up more of a fight. Sometimes I am just too good at what I do," Eric boasts.

Well, Eric was right as usual. I now had four kingdoms pledging their protection and in making their claims here, under these circumstances, the message was clear: they stood by Sophie-Anne as well. Anyone looking to challenge her was going to be in for one hell of a fight. They'd have to be crazy. I don't know if they were all thinking that it could have been them or if they just hated De Castro that much but it was an amazing display of power.

Wow, could it really be this easy? For once, a crisis was resolved without any fighting. It was almost too good to be true. I allowed myself to relax and actually enjoyed the party. Stan Davis was the first to greet me and express thanks for my help. Throughout the night I was approached constantly by vampires, many of which I had never met before. Since they don't shake hands all of them kissed me on the cheek instead which made Eric slightly annoyed. I could feel that it wasn't anything serious but he was not happy that so many people were touching me; he twitched occasionally but kept his cool.

We finally broke away around four o'clock and headed back to our room. Eric ran a bath and we soaked together, chatting idly, and agreed that we'd go home tomorrow night. Just before dawn he lowered the shutters and we curled up in bed. It was nice to finally just be together without any sort of crisis going on.

I should have known it wouldn't last.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up slowly the next day, gradually coming out of a pleasant dream. I don't know what it was but I'm smiling when I finally come to. My Viking is still wrapped around me with an arm around my waist and a leg protectively thrown over mine. Although I've gone to sleep with him in my bed before this is the first time he's been there when I woke up. After snuggling for a while longer I roll over to study his features in the dim light coming from the bathroom.

There is something impossibly _other_ about Eric that I've always been drawn to. He is a collection of contradictions, both beautiful and deadly. He has the strong features of a warrior and is obviously built to fight but there is a grace in his bone structure that is unexpected in someone of his size. I wonder what he was alike when he was alive.

I've always fought to play down how attractive he is (lord knows he's conceited enough as it is) but now that he's 'sleeping' I memorize every last detail of his face. I reach out and trace his brow line, his prominent nose, and his lips. Brushing the long, blond hair out of his face, I pull the covers up to tuck him in. I know he doesn't feel it but I can't resist the impulse all the same.

Finally I kiss both of his eyelids and drag myself out of bed for a shower. The clock on the nightstand reads 3:00. That gives me a little over three hours before Eric wakes up and we can drive home. I wonder briefly what will happen when we get there. Will anything change? Does he expect me to come to his house? Where does he even live? It's kind of odd that I've never seen or heard of his house but I think that's because I knew where Bill's was. If we weren't neighbors I suppose I wouldn't have known about his either.

I take a long, hot shower, dress in yesterday's clothes and am just heading out for some coffee when I'm startled by a loud noise. After jumping ten feet in the air I realize it's music that I'm hearing.

_Soy un perdedor _

_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

What the hell? Is that Beck?

_Soy un perdedor _

_I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me?_

Yup. Frantically I spin around until I realize that it's coming from one of our cell phones. I have no idea which is which so I check the caller I.D. and groan. Quinn; it's definitely mine. Pam obviously had some fun with my ring tones before she gave me the phone.

I start to hit the button that would send it to voicemail but then reconsider. I'm going to have to deal with this eventually so I may as well do it now, before Eric wakes up. Talk about awkward. I pick up in the middle of the word 'loser' and sigh.

"Hi, Quinn."

"Babe! Thank god; I've been trying to get in touch with you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't have my phone and I just got a replacement. Listen, we need to talk."

"Yeah, about that, Babe. I'm at the guard stand but these assholes won't let me in. Can you come out and talk to me?"

"You're here?" I ask incredulously. "At the compound?"

"Yeah, it took a while to find you or I would have been here sooner. I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"

I pause to consider his request. I really don't want to see Quinn at all. The only reason I got involved with him was because I was trying not to think about Eric. In fact, I may have been trying to anger Eric into taking some sort of action. Still, I was involved with him until a few days ago so I guess I owe him an explanation. The least I can do is tell him to his face.

"Alright, Quinn. I'm on my way."

"Thanks, Babe."

For lack of pockets I tuck my phone in my bra and head out to the front gate. I have to walk through the main house and then down a long driveway before reaching the guard stand. A were watches me as I approach and I stop to explain who I am and that I'm coming right back in. Once that's settled he opens the gate and I step out to meet Quinn. I don't see him at first but then I hear his snarly mental signature and realize he's standing a little ways down the block. He looks pissed off – all six foot six inches of him. I guess he must have gotten into it with the guard.

I walk down to join him. "Hey, Quinn. How are you?"

He looks well considering that he just took a wooden arrow at the summit. I guess whatever the healers did must have really helped. As a were-tiger Quinn heals a lot faster than humans anyway so I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

"I'm fine. Are you alright? I didn't know if you got hurt or not."

"Yeah, I'm great –"

"What the fuck, Babe?" Oh hell, he's looking at Eric's bite marks.

I sigh as he grabs my arm and starts trying to pull me down the street. "Quinn, stop it. I'm not going anywhere."

He doesn't stop or even slow down.

"Damnit, Quinn, I mean it! Stop this right now and let's talk."

By now my feet are pretty much dragging as the giant were hauls me down the street. I try to look back towards the guard shack but realize that we're probably out of sight. Quinn slides his arm around my neck putting me in a choke hold and I can't breathe. This is just like the crap Jason used to do to me when we were kids so I know what's coming next. The blood rushes to my face and I black out.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888

I wake up in the back seat of a moving car with my hands and feet tied together. My head hurts and I'm mad as hell as I look out the window. I have no idea where I am but Quinn is driving and doesn't seem to notice that I'm awake yet. I'm such an idiot! I was in a heavily guarded vampire compound and I walked right out the front door to meet my captor; all he had to do was ask! Pam's right; I am a danger magnet. Also, mentally challenged.

Okay, think, Sookie. You can't be far because it's not dark yet. It's October so the sun will go down around 6:30 and you woke up at 3:00. After lying around and taking a shower it must be getting close to that time now. Eric will wake up and come save you as usual. Problem solved. You just have to deal with this for a little bit longer.

"Um, Quinn?"

"What?"

"What exactly is going on right now?"

He snorts. "Funny you should be asking me that. What's going on is that your stupid ass is cheating on me with a fucking deader. That's what."

"Look, I'm really sorry about that. I shouldn't have gotten involved with you when I still had something going with Eric. It just kind of happened and…"

"I really don't give a shit. Do you think you're actually that fucking special, Sookie? Like every man you come across is just going to fall in love with you? Please. I was just working up to a deal with De Castro to get my debts settled."

"What? That's crazy!" I had sex with this asshole for Christ sakes. What is wrong with me? "That won't work anyway. De Castro can't touch me now, asshole. It won't do you any good."

"What are you talking about?"

"The bonding, jackass! I'm Eric's."

"No one saw that but me and Andre, who I conveniently killed. Doesn't count."

"Wrong! You obviously missed the party last night. You know, the one where the bonding was announced and four kingdoms swore to protect me?"

"You're lying." He's trying to sound all hard-ass but I can see his face in the rear view mirror and he's starting to doubt this whole idea.

"No, I'm not and you're going to be in a world of trouble if you don't let me out of this car right now." Who am I kidding? Eric's going to kill him.

I try to get a read on his thoughts but as usual with were animals it's not entirely clear. Mostly I get emotions and general feelings with a few stray words here and there. Right now Quinn is angry, confused and scared. He's thinking something about a plane… A plane?! No. No way am I getting on a plane with him!

"Stop the car, Quinn."

No answer.

"Quinn?"

Nothing.

"Quinn!"

A terrifying growl issues from the front seat and I picture the enormous tiger that he turns into. Maybe I should _not_ poke the bear – or in this case, the cat?

"Shut up!" He screams. "I need to think!"

I try to think of who is actually awake (alive?) right now that could confirm what I'm saying. No one. I mean someone must have a day person that might know about it but vampires are notoriously secretive about their day men. Would Bobby know? I have no idea how much Eric actually shares with him. As much as he despises me he might not help anyway. Do I risk it? Would Quinn trust what he said?

Suddenly Quinn pulls the car off to the side of the road and for a fleeting moment I think he might actually let me go. Instead he growls at me to stay put and turns music on at full blast. He gets out of the car and walks a few feet away before calling someone.

I try the door but of course the child locks are engaged. What did I think I was going to do anyway? Out run a tiger? Not freaking likely. I guess I could try to get someone's attention but I'd probably just get them killed.

Suddenly I feel something vibrate against my breast plate and I yelp. Oh! I have my phone! I sneak a glance at Quinn and he's not looking this way. It's a little awkward since my hands are tied together but I open it and see that I have a text message from Eric. Although the sun isn't quite down yet he's starting to wake up.

Eric: Cum back to bed.

Typical Eric. I should never have _left _the bed. Okay, what can I say quickly before Quinn comes back?

Sookie: Quinn kind of kidnapped me. I think he's taking me to an airport.

Almost instantly a response comes back.

Eric: On my way. DON'T fight him.

I sigh and put the phone back in bra before Quinn sees it. He's still on the phone, pacing back and forth. He looks up to and sees what I see: the sun is slipping over the horizon. Night is just moments away.


End file.
